Kickin' It In: Kickin' It With A star!
by Libra's Lover
Summary: Something happens to Kate Young the first time she sees the young karate master. His beautiful eyes, his Colgate smile... Yep! Jack Brewer is a looker! But is his personality the same? If so, will the young popstar achieve her dream of meeting the local hero? Jack B. X OC, Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1: The News

I plopped down on the couch. I turned on the TV and put the hot bowl of popcorn in my lap. The news was on. I groaned, but then saw something of a robbery in Seaford. Two local martial artists stopped a thief from carrying off a bunch of moneybags. The camera zoomed in on the girl's face. "Aw, she's pretty," I said to myself. "It was no big deal, really," the girl known as Kim Crawford said, "but I don't think I could've done it without my partner," she pulled the boy closer, "Jack Brewer." My mouth fell open. "He's hot!" I exclaimed after I paused the TV. I gaped at the silent TV for a good fifteen minutes before I played it again. "Me neither," he said and smiled, his voice like a honeyed river. "And we owe it all to Rudy from the Bobbi Wasabi Martial Arts Academy," he said. I saw a glimpse of Rudy before the news broadcast continued with more boring stuff. I flipped the channel and saw my music video. _"I may not be as cool as her, but deep down inside I know I've got a dragon breathing inside of me and I gotta let it out…" _Then it dawned on me; that boy knows me! Probably. If he listens to my music. I typed a number on my phone. "Hello, Rodney? Where is my next concert? Just curious. Oh really? What a coincidence. Thanks Rodney, bye!" I put the phone down. Hallelujah I have an agent. I stood up from the couch and walked to the calendar on the wall. "Only one day to go." I went upstairs and started packing. Tomorrow was my last day here and then only two weeks till my concert. This is gonna be epic.

"In which hotel am I staying Rodney?" Rodney looked on his iPad. "The Seaford Seaside Hotel. It's great and it's rated five stars," he told me. "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" Rodney laughed. "No, but that would be highly inappropriate since I have a wife, two kids and I'm thirty seven years old." I laughed at him. He always had a great sense of humour and was doing a very good job at being my agent. The plane began descending. Excitement roared up in me. I'm finally in my hero's city! I know that was a bit fast, but come on. Dark brown hair dropping down to his shoulders, twinkling brown eyes and two beauty spots on each cheek, fighting for good and being pretty damn good at it. That last part already screams hero. "First, we take you to the hotel and you unpack. Then while I am busy with the people of the concert, you can enjoy yourself. Just not too much," he said and waved a warning finger as he held the limo door open for me and I slid in. He followed and told the driver where we're going. "Yes! I want to visit the strip mall first," I said and blushed slightly. He quirked an eyebrow at me but let it slide. We arrived at the hotel and the bellhop helped me inside with my bags. Inside the hotel, people noticed me and rushed toward me. Feeling a bit scared, I dodged behind Rodney. He chuckled. "All right people, she may be a star but her concert is in two weeks and she needs to rest. Come back this weekend for an autograph signing. Thank you!" He quickly pulled me after him and into the elevator. "Thank you. I really need to work on my charisma skills." Rodney chuckled and rolled my bags out of the elevator to our room. We entered and it was HUGE. A large kitchen, a terrace hot tub, a very big living room with a flatscreen TV and four red velvet couches. I walked to my room and opened the door. "Whoa. Well Rodney, I bid you ado." I saluted him and we laughed. I went inside and I unpacked. The walk in closet was huge! I put my handbag next to the king sized bed covered with beige linens. Soft satin material hung across the bars of the high frame. The bathroom was also not a tiny space. I set my bathroom necessities where they belong and headed out. "All right, I'm going out Rodney!" "Just be back before five, Kate!" "Gotcha!" I yelled back before I left.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

Me: Really sorry for not putting up the foreward haha... Again... Awkward...

Jack: *Facepalms*

Me: Don't be like that you know how I am!

Jack: *smiles* I know...

Me: *blushes* Enjoy the uh...

Jack: Story?

Me: Yeah, that...

The strip mall is amazing! I already bought two new outfits, one for karate and one normal one, new lipgloss and a soda for under $100! I walked casually when… "Kate Young?" My heart dropped and I turned around. It was a short ash blonde guy. He looked very mature though and had a karate outfit on. _Where did I see him before? _"Hi, my name is Rudy and I am such a big fan of yours. You are the best teen woman martial artist ever!" I smiled and then it hit me. "Thank you. Wait, Rudy? The sensei of the Bobbi Wasabi Martial Arts Acadamy?" He nodded in excitement. "Seems like you're a good teacher, Rudy. Your students are even on the TV for stopping a burglary." "Oh yes! Jack and Kim. They are my best pupils. Would you like to meet them?" "I would love to meet them!" I said excitedly and Rudy beckoned me to the dojo. "Jack? Kim? There's someone who wants to meet you." They came to Rudy while he waved me inside. "Hi guys," I said and it looked like Kim couldn't even breathe. "No way, Kate Young?" Jack said and I nodded slowly. "I love your music!" Kim exclaimed. "And I love your music_ and_ your martial arts! You're like, the best!" Jack said which made me blush. "Thank you," I chuckled. "And I loved the way how you two stopped that burglar. That was epic," I said with a smile. "Eh, was nothing really," Jack said and tried to act cool by leaning against the arch's frame. "You're not fooling me, Casanova," I patted his chest and entered the dojo fully. "Is this where you guys practice?" I asked and looked around. "Yep, this is our dojo. What do you think?" Rudy asked anxiously. "I like it. It's roomy, safe and controlled. Nicely decorated too," I said, inspecting the room. "If it's not too much trouble, could you show us a few moves?" Kim asked. "Sure, let me just go change. I bought a super cool new karate outfit today and now is a perfect time to try it on." I lifted the bag with my outfit in it. "I'll show you to the locker room," Kim friendly offered. I nodded and followed her into the locker rooms. She left me to dress and I looked in the mirror after I did. A black gi with red Chinese writing all over and a red belt. Actually it was just the word Warrior written again and again all over the gi. I heard struggling outside and opened the door a bit. Some other boys were trying to overpower Jack, Kim and Rudy! I stepped outside and cleared my throat. The boys looked up and their expressions went from angered to awe. "What do you think you're doing?" "What is Kate Young doing in your dojo, pipsqueaks?" "Hey! They stopped a burglary from a bank. Where were you cowards when this happened? Or were you scared of a man who is running away from teenagers?" The curly haired guy got angry again and charged at me. I grabbed his fist and with a flick of my wrist I flipped him onto his stomach and twisted his arm behind his back. "Never bother this dojo again, you hear?" I twisted it further and he groaned in agony. "I can't hear you!" "Yes ma'am!" I released his arm and kicked his butt out of the dojo. Literally. "And stay out!" I turned to Rudy, Jack and Kim and they were smiling. "Well." I dusted off my gi. "Nice outfit," Kim said. "Yeah, where'd you get it?" Jack asked. "Um, that karate place down that path over there," I pointed to the path between Falafel Phil's and another shop. "Inner Warrior? Man, that place is expensive!" Jack exclaimed. "Bought this on sale. There're others as well! Wanna come?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Great! Just let me change back real quick," I said and ran into the locker room.

Inner Warrior had the best karate equipment ever. Jack stared at a white gi with a green dragon on the back. Unfortunately, it was not in the sale area and it cost about $500. I smiled and looked at the gloves. "Jack?" "Yeah?" He looked at me. "Who were those guys?" "Oh, they were our rivals. The Black Dragons." Jack clenched his fists and they started to tremble. Without thinking, I took his hands in mine. "Do you hate them that much?" I looked down at his hands and they ceased trembling. "Uh… I uh… Well um… Y-yeah, I guess," he stammered. "I get the feeling I just lost some fans. Ah, well. Nothing to fret about. They were losers anyway." I smiled at him and turned away, pulling my hands away as well. He looked somewhat disappointed, but masked it with a smile. "Look guys! I got all this for under $100!" Jack and I neared her. She had two gis, two pairs of gloves and two belts. "Seriously?" Jack asked. "Yeah, ain't it sweet?" Kim paid and walked out of the store and waited there for us. "Jack, I think I lost my money back there in the fitting room. Could you please go check?" "Sure thing, Kate," he said and walked into the fitting room. I grabbed the white gi with the green dragon off of the rack. It looked like Jack's size and threw it on the counter. "Quick! Scan it!" The girl smiled and scanned the gi. I gave $700 for the gi, green gloves and a green belt. "Thank you!" I said and tied the bag. "I can't find the money, Kate," Jack said, walking to me. "Oh, I found it in my back pocket. Sorry," I grinned and he smiled at me. We walked out and met Kim and Rudy at Falafel Phil's. We ate something and just sat and talked. Soon it was dark out. "Shoot, what time is it?" I asked Jack frantically. "Uh, seven p.m. Why?" "I had to be at the hotel and hour ago!" Jack sprung up to let me out of the booth as panic rose up in me. "Thanks for everything," I said and gave Jack a hug, as well as Kim and Rudy. "Catch you guys tomorrow at the dojo?" "Yeah, sure!" Jack said, his face filled with surprise. My phone rang and with a smile I walked out. I answered it outside. "Hello? I'm really sorry, Rodney, I'll explain at the hotel." I hung up and hopped into the awaiting limo.

"And that's why I'm late. I'm really sorry, Rodney," I looked at my fingers on my lap. "You mean to tell me… you met the boy who stopped a robbery with his martial arts and you became friends?" I nodded. "A little strange, don't you think?" "Why would it be strange?" "Look, I don't want to hurt you or anything, but don't you think they're just hanging out with you because you're rich and famous?" "Of course not! They're really sweet and down to earth, especially Jack!" I blushed and stood up. "I'm going to take a bath." I walked into my room and shut the door. I bent over the bath and opened the taps. Water poured out from a large silver vase. I tossed a whole lot of bubble bath into it and got in. I sunk below the water and wet my hair. I came back up and turned off the taps. I washed my hair and bathed. I relaxed for a while before I got out and dressed into a baby blue loose soft material nightgown and slipped into bed. I literally sunk into the pillows. They were sooo comfy and I was swept off to sleep in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3: The Moment

Me: Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long, suffering from writer's block a bit. Darn you!

Jack: This is just a chapter of gratitude! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 3: The Moment

I woke up to the sun's rays shining in through the crack between the curtains. I checked the clock. 8:30. I sat up and as I stretched I let out a yawn. I threw the thick duvet open and got up. I walked into my closet and looked around for something to wear. I put on a black tanktop with a navy blue high-waisted short with gold buttons and black gladiator shoes. I left the room after writing Rodney a note:

Rodney,

I am off to meet with Jack and Kim. Don't wait up. If you need me, call. I promise I will be back at six.

Love,

Kate.

Once I was satisfied with the note, I put it on the kitchen counter and left. I took the elevator down and walked to the door. I got into the limo and said politely, "The strip mall, please driver!" "Will do, miss!" He drove to the mall. On the way I went through my contact list and noticed I didn't have Kim's nor Jack's number on my phone. I'll fix that later. I looked at their and Rudy's gifts next to me on the seat. We stopped at about 10:00. "We're here, miss!" "Thank you, Patel!" I got out with the gifts in a big bag in my hand. I headed for the dojo and saw them inside. I smiled and opened the door. "Morning guys!" I closed the door behind me and they turned around. "Morning Kate!" "Whatcha have there?" Rudy asked and pointed at the bag. "Oh, that's right! Sit down, sit down." They each sat down on the wooden bench. "These are just some things to say thank you for not killing me." "Killing you?" Jack asked. "Yeah, the whole 'superstar' thing," I said and smiled at him. "Ohhh," he said and smiled. I took out the first gift. "Kim." I gave the little box to her and she opened it. "Oh my gosh, Kate, it's beautiful!" It was a charm bracelet with her name engraved into the silver plate that rested on top of her arm. "Glad you like it," I said with a smile. "Rudy, this is for you." I pulled out a long box and gave it to him. He ripped it open and held the real kitana in his hands. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he exclaimed and nearly jumped me in pure happiness. Luckily I dodged. "And finally, Jack." I pulled another bag out of the duffel bag and gave it to him. He took it and took out the contents one by one. First the green gloves, then the belt, then the gi with the green dragon on its back. His eyes grew wider as each of the items came out. "How did you know I wanted this?" I avoided his gaze. _I spied on you._ "I had a gut feeling," I lied and looked at him. His smile was immense and he walked to me and hugged me tightly. Soon Rudy and Kim sandwiched us. That made me and Jack press closer to each other. Holy cow, is it getting hot in here or what? "Aww, look at the cute family moment," we heard a voice say. Jack's head shot in the door's direction and I felt Rudy and Kim withdraw from the hug. "What do you want, Frank?" I heard Jack growl. Such a turn on. Then I realized he was still holding me. I blushed. "Revenge. Where is that little scamp of a superstar?" "Don't you ever learn your lesson, Frank?" I pulled away. "It's okay Jack. I'm a patient teacher. I can teach the same lesson over and over again," I said and we smiled deviously at each other. Rudy, Kim, Jack and I took the positions while Frank called the other Dragons. Jack took a black haired guy while I took Frank. Kim took a guy with brown hair and so did Rudy. Suddenly I heard a grunt next to me and I saw Jack roll further into the dojo and held his ribcage. I did backflips and reached him. I punched the other guy in the face and kicked his stomach. I knelt down next to Jack. "Jack, are you okay?!" "Ribs… broken…" I gasped. My eyes flashed and my face got warm. Letting out a cry of rage, I attacked Frank and the Dragons, ordering Kim and Rudy to get Jack to a hospital. They did as instructed and I finished off the Dragons, each of them ending up with something to remember me by. It took me a good hour to do it. I went to the only hospital near enough and found Rudy and Kim in the waiting room. I ran to them. "Did they take him in? Is he going to be all right?" Kim nodded and toyed with her bracelet. Rudy stood up and hugged me. "Thank you, Kate. Jack would've been a goner if it wasn't for you," he said over my shoulder and a tear slipped over my cheek. I pulled away. "No, this wouldn't have happened if I had never shown up." I sat down in a chair and put my head on my arms, which rested on my knees. "Are you kidding me? When you came into that dojo, Jack was at his happiest when he saw you. And Kim never looked so… breathless before." "You are a heroine, Kate," Kim said. "You're not just saying that cause I'm a celebrity, right?" "Of course not!" I lifted my head and smiled at them. "Thanks guys." A doctor emerged from the hallway. "Jack will see you now," he said and smiled. I smiled back at him and took Kim and Rudy's hands. We walked into Jack's room together. "Hey guys," he said and tried to sit up. We rushed to his side to help him. He winced. I fluffed his pillow and put it behind his back. "Thanks Kate," he said and smiled. I nodded, because if I spoke, my voice would be giving away that my heart is crying. For the rest of the time Rudy and Kim was there I said nothing. At 14:00, Rudy and Kim had gone, this left me and Jack alone. "Are you okay, Kate? You're really quiet," Jack asked with concern. This made the knot in my sore throat tighter. "I'm sorry," came a broken whisper. "What? Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong." "Stop saying that. If I had never gone looking for you this never would've happened." "Oh come on, I enjoyed seeing-you came looking for me?" My cheeks started to boil. "That's not the point," I said lowly. "Really? Cause it caught my attention." He beamed at me. I said nothing. Then I felt his warm finger underneath my chin. He tipped my head up. Our eyes met. "None of this is your fault, Kate. Actually, you saved me." "Saved you?" "From the Dragons _and_ my boring life." He grinned. I smiled shyly at him and he took his finger away. The movement caused him to wince. I hated seeing him like this. By instinct, my mouth flew open, "Are you okay?" He chuckled. "I'm fine, Kate." We talked a lot after that. Soon it became dark, and we had to say goodbye. "Goodnight, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and punctuated my sentence with a kiss to his forehead. He smiled at me. "You too, Kate." I smiled and walked out of the hospital and the limo took me home again.

"See, Rodney? I'm half an hour early." "Yes, Kate. I am sorry I snapped at you yesterday," Rodney said. "There's no need to apologise. I know you are only trying to protect me. But if this is meant to be a mistake, let me make it and learn from it," I said and hugged him. "I love you, Kate." "I love you too, Rodney." Oh, did I forget to mention Rodney is also my godfather? I pulled away and smiled at him. "Tomorrow you've got a sound check at the stadium," he remembered. "Great! Can I bring my friends?" Rodney sighed and chuckled. "Yes, you may. As long as they behave." I surprised him with another tight hug. "Thank you!" I beamed at him one last time before I sped off to my room to bathe and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

Me: Sorry, I was too excited to NOT publish this chapter. Also, I owe it to you guys who've been waiting long, even though you guys don't review.

Jack: So sweet... :P

Me: Shut up...

Jack: Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The Date

It was 10:00 a.m. when we arrived at the stadium. Jack and Kim just took their first ride in a limousine, and they loved it! "Well guys, today you get to see the behind-the-making-of of my concert in Seaford," I said and spread my arms to emphasize the stadium around us. "Wow!" Kim exclaimed and it echoed throughout the stadium. "Kate, there you are!" Rodney called and approached us with a smile. "Morning Rodney! I just went to pick up my friends. Jack, this is Rodney, my agent. Rodney, this is Jack," I said with a smile. "Oh so you're Jack? Kate can't stop talking about you at the hotel… Oof!" I elbowed Rodney and blushed a bit. They shook hands. Jack turned to me and grinned but winced. His ribs still hurt and he has to walk with a corset-like thing around his stomach to make them grow back in the correct positions. I hurried to him and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Jack then did something I did not expect him to do in a long time. He came forward with the speed of light and kissed my cheek. "I am now." Now I was starting to boil. "I… I should probably… um…" I turned around and walked to the stage. When I looked back, I saw Jack smiling at me and the blush returned. _Stop it, Kate! You don't want to make it obvious!_ I sat on the edge of the stage and swung my legs back and forth. I watched the sound check guy, Jared, work. Jack sat next to me. I smiled at him. "You wanna have pizza at my place after the sound check?" Jack smirked. "I'll be there." "Seaford Seaside hotel. My room number is 304." Jack smiled and went to stand next to Kim. "Kate, stand behind the microphone quickly," Jared told me. I did as instructed. "Talk." I put my mouth in front of the mic. "Check. Sound check. One, two, sound check," I said into it. "All right, now sing." _"I was left in my own devices. Many days fall away with nothing to show. And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love. Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above."_ The sound was amazing! And very high def. "The sound is great, Jared!" Rodney gave Jared a pat on the back. "Okay, now the little mic. Put it over your ear shell." I took a little plastic mic and put the hook over my ear. "Okay, now sing." _"You took my heart and you held it in your mouth. And with a word all my love came rushing out. In every whisper, it's the worst, emptied out by a single word. There's a hollow in me now."_ "A little less echo, Jared," Rodney said. "Sing again, Kate." _"You took my heart and you held it in your mouth. And with a word all my love came rushing out. In every whisper, it's the worst, emptied out by a single word. There's a hollow in me now."_ "Great! That's fantastic! Okay, on with the lighting. Kate, you and your friends can go grab something to eat." "Thanks, Rodney!" I led Kim and Jack to the limo and we drove off. "You know, you're one of the rare superstars that sound great on stage," Kim complimented. "Thank you, Kim!" I beamed at her. "Patel, could you turn the AC up back here please? It's a little hot," I called and the AC responded almost immediately. "Thank you!" "My pleasure, miss!" "So, where do you guys want to go? I know this really great place in the shopping mall. Inside it's closer to the shopping district and outside it's closer to a skatepark! Wanna go?" Jack and Kim nodded wildly. "All right. Patel, to the shopping mall, please!" "Will do, miss!" The privacy window closed and it was silent for a while. Jack decided to break it. "So, you into skateboarding, Kate?" "Yeah, I love it! But I could never find any time to learn how to ride one." "I could teach you," he offered. "Serious? Yay!" I clapped my hands together excitedly. He grinned at me, and I realized that I talked myself into spending more time with him. I rolled my eyes at him. The limo stopped. "We have arrived, Miss Young. What is the time that I shall pick you up?" "Say… one o' clock." "Will do. Enjoy your afternoon!" "Thank you!" We called in unison as we got out. "Holy Bobby Wasabi, this place is huge!" Jack cried. I giggled at his words. "Come on, you two." I walked inside and took them to a place called Leonardo's Inbetween Hut. "Ah, Kate Young! The usual table?" "Yes please, Leonardo!" He led us to the outside where you can look down at a bunch of skaterboys doing their thing. Jack pulled out Kim and my chairs before he sat down himself. "Such a gentleman," I said dramatically and grinned at him. He smiled back before he opened the menu. His eyes widened. "$15 for a glass of water?" I laughed. "Jack, if you're with me, almost everything's on the house! Plus, I'm a regular here," I said. "That's awesome! Then I'll have… a caramel milkshake." "Good choice! You Kim?" "I'll have a chocolate!" "And I'll be darned if I don't take the cherry." We ordered and scanned the menu for food. Our drinks came and we ordered our food. "I think my straw is clogged," Jack said and leaned back to look at the glass. "It's the caramel. Here," I handed him a spoon, "eat it." He dipped the spoon into the milkshake, scooped and came back up with a mountain of caramel. Kim's jaw dropped and I handed her a spoon as well. They started digging out the delicacies from the bottom of the glasses. I laughed as they shovelled the mounds of caramel and chocolate into their mouths. "Here you go," Leonardo said as he placed the large plates of food in front of us. "Enjoy!" We ate until we were full and could go no more. "Thanks, Kate! That was the best!" Jack said and held his still flat, muscled stomach. "Yeah, thanks Kate!" Kim said lazily. She was so full her normally flat belly had risen a bit from all the food. "No big deal, guys!" I smiled and handed Leonardo my card. "You know how much tip you deserve?" I winked at him. He smiled, swiped my card and I typed in my password and the amount. He checked and his eyes widened. "It's a pleasure, Leonardo." "Have a nice day, Kate!" He gave me back my card and we were off. "Hey, Patel! You did some shopping with your bonus, I see," I said as I saw the plastic bags filled with groceries and other stuff. "Yes, your father was very generous this month. Now, I could finally buy that scooter my daughter wanted for so long," he said happily. "I am very happy for you Patel!" "Thank you, miss!" "To Kim's house please!" The privacy window closed and Jack closed the car door. Kim smiled. "Thank you for today Kate. I never had so much to eat before," she said idly and rubbed her stomach. We stopped at her house. We said our goodbyes and went to Jack's home so he could get ready for tonight. Then I went home for the same reason.

_Trrrrrrrr! _"I got it, Rodney!" I called and opened the door a crack. There he was. The handsomest boy I had ever laid eyes on. "Hey, Jack. Come on in," I said and opened the door further so he could enter. "Nice room," he said. I closed the door and turned around. When he turned to face me, his expression changed to that of awe. "You look… wow… um…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Bad? I'm sorry, I didn't have much time to staighten my hair," I apologised. "No, no, no. You look amazing. And your hair is pretty like that. I like curls," he smiled. I smiled shyly. "So, what pizza do you like?" "I like anything with pepperoni." I picked up the phone and ordered two pizzas. One with extra pepperoni and one with extra bacon. I sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me and spread his arms on the back of the couch. That meant his arm is behind me and I'm almost sitting against him. The doorbell rung and I jumped up instantly to get it. I walked to the front door and opened it. The pizza guy greeted me and handed me the pizzas. I gave him the money I pulled from my back pocket. "Keep the change!" I said and smiled. He walked off after he thanked me and I closed the door with my foot. I set the pizzas on the coffee table and sat down next to Jack again. I opened the boxes and the wonderful smell of pizza filled my nostrils. "Wow, it smells good!" I said and handed him a slice of his pepperoni pizza. "Thanks!" he said and took a bite. I took a bite of my bacon pizza and put on a movie. Luckily it was a comedy and not something mushy. I don't know why I'm so nervous. "Man, I love this movie," Jack said. I pulled my feet up on the couch and leaned on my hand, almost touching him. I didn't notice though, and I took another slice of pizza. Rodney came out of his room. "Hey, Rodney! You want some?" Jack asked. Rodney bent down and took a slice out of each pizza. "Thank you! Kate, I've got a date over about fifteen minutes. You two will be fine, right?" "Of course, Rodney," I said, knowing what he meant. He smiled at me, and then went to get dressed while he ate the slices. "I think he likes you," I said to Jack. "Why do you think that?" "He didn't tell you to take your arm away." Jack looked at his arm and flushed. "I'm sorry," he said as he started to pull his arm away. "No, keep it there. I don't mind," I said and smiled at him. He put his arm back as he gazed into my eyes. We leaned in. Rodney's door opened and we pulled away quickly. "Well, I'm off! Goodnight, Jack. See you later, Kate," Rodney rushed out the door and closed it behind him. Jack scratched the back of his head again. I turned to him again. "How uh… how are your ribs feeling?" "Oh, they're fine. Thanks," he smiled at me. We talked and watched another movie. I got tired and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm folded around my shoulders. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


End file.
